


Honey Honey, Give Me Money

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin is always ready to be renjun’s sugar daddy, Jaemin is both confident and panicked gay, Jaemin is whipped for Renjun, M/M, Making Out, Romance, age gap (kinda), ahjussi, barista renjun, kinda spicy at the end, renjun likes older boys 😍, we all need more Renjun content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: “I realized that I’ve fallen for you the moment you made me the most perfect americano in the world..”Absolutely no words.Renjun’s face could only scrunch the moment the pink-haired boy held his tiny fingers close to his lips because,‘what the actual fucc is happening?’





	Honey Honey, Give Me Money

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s Renchan! 
> 
> I’m back from my break for a bit and next week is my one year anniv here so why not 🌸
> 
> Also theres a huge writing period gap from writing the first half of this fic and the latter half which is why there is a distinct gap in rj’s personality
> 
> Also, I’m Renjun deprived, so this is like a coping mechanism or something
> 
> As always, don’t like don’t read.
> 
> **please do not download this fic, thank you**

* * *

Renjun absolutely did not sign up for this when he applied as a barista.

He had done it just to spite his father, and if it would earn him extra bucks into his already 9-digits KRW and counting cash-filled bank account, then why not, he had thought.

Maybe he could even buy a small gift for his mama with his own money.

Although..

He mentally groaned feeling the intense loving stare from his left side.

‘Too much,’ Renjun cringed, feeling a slight shiver down his spine.

He refused to look that way, assuming by how many times it had happened, if he did that it would only fuel the pink-haired boy’s enthusiasm.

He refused to give in. Yes.

“He’s sooooooo into you,” Ten teased.

“Well, you don’t say,” Renjun thought he had grown numb, but then his mind went through a war flashback to that day when the smiley boy had confessed to him in front of the Starbucks counter with a huge ass rose bouquet and boxes of branded goods.

“Not his fault when you made him THE most perfect americano in the whole world,” Ten snickered.

“Stahp,” Renjun groaned, “that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

To be fair, Renjun had done it to shake off the flirty boy off his ass, dunking in a total of 8 shots of espresso with no sugar and no water, he had expected Jaemin to puke on the spot and storm right out the store.

He did not see it coming, how it had made the tired boy so perky in a heartbeat and even more persistent in courting him.

Or is it that he’s doing it on purpose, knowing it would annoy the hell out of him? Renjun did wonder sometimes.

“Karma got you good, sweetie,” Ten grinned.

Renjun silently mouthed a ‘fuck you’ to the Thai barista.

The younger was also sure it was Ten who had leaked his working hours to eyelash boy. Probably got bribed by some expensive stuff. ‘..Traitor.’

  


He tried not to mind them as he took a male customer's order, “that’d be 5.90, sir.”

The male customer seemed to have frozen. Renjun tried again, “sir?”

No answer.

Renjun sensed that it had to do with the ominous aura from the side.

The petite barista side glanced a bit, just in time to catch the pink haired boy glaring intensely at the malfunctioning male customer in front of him.

‘Wow.. scary,’ Renjun unconsciously pursed his lower lip.

Yet when the glaring eyelash boy realized that Renjun was looking at him, what was originally a hostile darkness aura turned pink and flowery in a millisecond.

On the inside, Renjun applauded how fast this puppylike boy changed his demeanour.

Talk about mood swing.

  


‘Hm.. Let’s get over this real quick.’

  


The pretty barista’s eyes twinkled.

He shot his cute smile that he confidently thought would melt the eyelash boy.

And he was right.

In half a second, the seemingly collected, coffee lover’s face grew redder by the ticking clock as he looked down with a shy smile, staring at his twirling fingers.

Renjun hated to admit, but the sight gave him a sense of satisfaction, knowing how little he does could affect eyelash boy so much.

  


He also disliked the fact that he was fully aware of the small voice in his subconscious mind that whispered,

  
  
  


‘..he’s **_kinda_ ** cute.’

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


One day, Jaemin decided to shoot his shot asking renjun on a date right after his shift, not even being subtle about staying all afternoon staring at the pretty barista.

  


_“I’m very expensive, depends on where you’re taking me,” the smaller had replied._

Jaemin’s fingers were a bit cold and trembling when he held renjun’s smaller ones, “ _anywhere you want, it’s all about you.”_

The shorter stared at the way Jaemin’s eyes seemed to sparkle in eagerness.

“ _Then I want the best one. I’ll let you decide while I change.”_ Renjun smiled coyly, buttoning the top button on Jaemin’s dress shirt before leaving to the staff changing room.

He left Jaemin in a trance, the taller’s heartbeat going miles per hour, because fuck, he got it so bad.

  
  


* * *

At this point, it was pretty obvious to Renjun how well-off Jaemin is. _Good._ Maybe his family is as rich as his dad.

Renjun wouldn’t mind getting another source of money who’s hot and young and have a clear intention of spoiling him to the fullest.

  


His red Lambo was sexy as fuck too, not gonna lie, and Jaemin brought him to this fancy ass candle light dinner place at a 90 something floor of a glass building. Renjun had heard only good things about this place.

The smaller boy even let Jaemin wrap his arm around his tiny waist, clearly pleased by Jaemin’s pick.

Renjun’s amusement grew when they were escorted to a spacious private table by the window with A+ grade view of Seoul.

How influential is Jaemin to get this table cleared solely for them when some couldn’t even book it half a year prior?

  


“So,” Renjun was relaxed in his seat, “tell me about yourself.”

“What would you like to know?” Jaemin perked, it made him happy knowing Renjun is the slightest bit interested about him.

“Tell me what I need to know. Your name, age, what do you do, what about your parents, do you know anything about me?”

The last question, Renjun had known himself.

  


“Sorry for the late introduction,” eyelash boy grinned sheepishly before clearing his throat.

“I’m Na Jaemin, turning 26 this August.”

_‘Twenty-six_?’ Renjun didn’t see that coming. He likes it though.

“I’m working under my grandparent’s company at the moment. My father is currently running the company. My mom, she stays at home.”

_‘Ah, the Na family. Indeed.’_ Renjun thought.

  
  


“About you..” Jaemin’s voice took Renjun out of his little trance.

“I know you work as a side at Starbuck. You, make the best coffee in the world. And I can say for sure that you, definitely, absolutely, undoubtedly are the prettiest and attractive person I’ve ever met!”

He was shining so bright when he’s talking about Renjun that the petite felt like he was almost blinded.

Though.. He couldn’t help but mentally cough at how shamelessly proud Jaemin looked while saying these stuffs.

“Hm.. At least you got that last part right.”

And sometimes, you gotta fight shameless with shameless.

But Jaemin’s face remained cheerful.

The petite thought that Jaemin’s smile kind of resembled an excited dumb dog that would wag its tail vigorously, obviously being very fond of Renjun.

It’s stupid, but (so fucking adorable), that undoubtedly, the smaller’s heart couldn’t help but become tender.

“Anything else?” the smaller asked.

  


“..that you like Jasmine tea?”

Renjun rested his left cheek into his palm, elbow on the table.

  
  


“Extra points for you,” he teasingly paused, “..daddy,” he gave Jaemin the cutest eye smile that penetrated his heart to the core.

The taller couldn't help but feel his throat constricting, “d..daddy?”

Renjun gave him an innocent face with a hint of mischievousness. “What? You’re old enough to be my sugar daddy. Or..”

  


Underneath the table, Renjun stroked his toe up Jaemin’s calf, “do you prefer ahjussi?”

Jaemin was on the verge of blowing his last breath at this point. Renjun was really out there trying to kill him on their first date. Or at least he liked to think it is.

“Is that it? Do you have ahjussi kink, Mister Na?”

The taller tried to calm the tinglings inside his fitted pants, “anything you choose to call me, everything sounds beautiful when it’s you.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

For the rest of the dinner, Jaemin remembered giving Renjun that exclusive couple bracelet he had been meaning to gift for a while, and then having only the best of the best cuisines served for Renjun, and as always, he continued admiring Renjun’s beauty while he was eating. _God, was he so cute for_.

  
  
  
  


The next thing he knew, he was kissing Renjun’s slender neck on the reclined driver seat.

The lithe boy looked so perfect seated on his lap, like he belonged there.

The sweet sounds he let out was purely addictive, it was tempting to keep going, to never stop.

He loved the way Renjun’s body squirmed when he sucked on a tiny mole before licking a long stripe on the exposed collarbone.

Oh lord, he’s sensitive.

If that wasn’t already obvious by the needy whines.

Renjun bared his neck as his slim arms wrapped themselves around Jaemin’s head, messing up his hair before pulling him in a messy wet kiss.

The taller didn’t hold back, moaning into Renjun’s throat when the petite ground his ass on his boner.

Renjun was panting hard when he pulled out, connecting their foreheads together.

His lips were so alluring, red, plump and glossy from their kiss, as if it wasn’t already Jaemin’s habit to stare at Renjun’s lips. Except this time, he got to lean forward and steal a kiss.

Jaemin’s expression wasn’t short on blissfulness, because really, that’s exactly how he felt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ahjussi, you just made out with a minor”

  
“Your birthday is like.. 2 minutes away, does that count?” 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell this is somehwat noren inspired??? I think the latter half was like very very noren, ngl i wouldve written this as noren if not for the coffee loving part soooo 
> 
> Also lowkey loosely inspired by that plot i was craving for https://twitter.com/renchanw/status/1135792927957954561?s=21
> 
> Please leave nice comments in the comment section, and kudos would be very very lovely ❤️ (pls do,, spare kudos maam 😭)  
> 
> 
> Leave nice asks if you’d like🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot and do vid edits) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


End file.
